


Questions, Answers, Extras

by Blueswordangel



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Lemon, Party, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueswordangel/pseuds/Blueswordangel
Summary: Fionna and Marshal Lee had a steamy night that has led up to weeks worth of sexual tension between the two of them. After the final concert of their latest tour, Fionna decides to go get some answers out of Marshal. She finds out everything she needs to know, and so much more. *Yea I know, title and summary sucks, but the material is Lemon Fresh!* FionnaxLee Rated M for a Reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Adventure Time nor any of their characters. This fanfic is not for kids. Its straight lemony goodness, the kind you go hide in the bathtub or stay in the bed to read. Enjoy.

Chapter 1  
I don't own Adventure Time nor any of their characters. This fanfic is not for kids. Its straight lemony goodness, the kind you go hide in the bathtub or stay in the bed to read. Enjoy.

"Sweet chills that fill you with fear

Desire mingled with sweat

Feel the heat on your body that comes from mine

We haven't even started yet"

'Marshall circles me like a piece of lunch meat while he's singing. Why does he always put me on the spot while we are performing?' Fionna thought to herself as she hummed the background of the song during Marshall's verse. Suddenly, she felt his breathe on her neck as he stood directly behind her, so close that the guitar that hung from his neck was pressed to her body making a slight discord.

"Why are you resisting

You don't know what your missing

There's a lot to think about, but you'll be fine

I'm what to be afraid of, your mind is up to mine"

She froze, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. 

He'd been torturing her like this ever since Turtle Princess's 21st birthday party. She and he had gotten a bit too friendly after some obviously spiked punch. First it was a quick lick on the cheek from Marshall, then a flirty kiss at the edge of his lips from her, and the next thing she knew, she was pushing his hand from under her shirt. Hell if she knew how it got so heated so fast, but that was too much too quick. She'd run off, grabbed Cake, and high tailed it out of there. She didn't talk to him for 2 weeks after that, then it was time for band rehearsal again. In that 2 weeks, he'd wrote the song he was singing now. She couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with that night.

She was mad. She hated when he played with her feelings. It was the end of his verse and she needed some control. She swiftly pushed back with a jerk and with a flash of fire in her eye, she decided to throw in her two cents.

"Aren't you sweet, how kind of you to reassure me.

Except I don't need your to guidance really.

Just like me your hot and bothered, you're not in control

After all, I'm the one who started this pleasure stroll. "

It was just like him to not miss a beat. He smirked and started the chorus of the song, effectively cutting her off as he walked back to the center of the stage. 'What an ass,' she thought, not wanting to admit to herself that she really didn't know what she was gonna say next anyway. She just felt so damn powerless around him and she hated how cocky he was, always thinking he was running things. He might be the Prince of the Nightosphere, but that's all he would be ruling as far as she was concerned.

The band finished the rest of the concert. It had been 4 years since LSP's party when her and Marshall first sang together. Apparently the Land of Ahh thought it was epic, so they started a band. By now, they'd performed all over, not just Ahh, but neighboring Kingdom's and a few other dimensions, too. They weren't rich, but they were pleasantly popular. The traveling was fun, and Fionna and Marshall had gotten really close over time, but nothing serious… at least not until that kiss. The scene of it ran through Fionna mind constantly. She still didn't know how she really felt about it, other than frustrated. But it was ok, she just needed a chance to rest and think it over, and with this concert over, that was the end of their latest tour. 'Hello 3 months of peace!' she thought to herself as she packed her guitar in its case. Looking up, she saw Marshall talking to someone but slowly floating backwards in her direction. 'NOPE,' she thought, and hopped off the stage. Marshall turned when he heard her hit the ground with a "Woop!"

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Aren't you gonna stay for the party? You know Cinnamon Bun was gonna throw us a Welcome Back shin dig right?"

"No thanks. I'm tired and I miss my treehouse. I'll catch you later," she answered, not turning to face him at all.

Then there he was, right in her face, floating upside down. "Are you mad at me? Is it about the free styling thing? You'd never done that and I was worried you might freak out and stop going so I just brought the song around. But you were great though! I'm sorry for interrupting." He was genuinely repentant, she could tell, his concerned frown looking like a really rather elongated smile with the state of his orientation.

She looked at him for a moment, then gave his floating chest a light pat. "Nah, it's good. I just need some down time. I'll see you later, Marshall." And with that she walked around him and off down the hill.

'Why do girls have to be so confusing? Here I am 1005 years old and I still haven't figured them out.' 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Marshall floated back to the stage. He packed up the rest of his equipment and went to go find Cinnamon Bun. She was arguing with the Ice Queen. Not possessing the patience to be polite, he just interrupted. "Hey Lady Buns, I gotta head home. I'm beat."

"Wha?! Seriously? Fine, I guess it was fate anyway since this wad won't give me the keys to the event hall. Why don't we have it at your house tomorrow in the Nightosphere?"

"Sure, that's cool. I guess come by tomorrow night at 8. Later."

Marshall opened the portal to his bedroom and stepped in. Chucking his stuff to the corner, he decided to go take a shower. That damn girl, glomping up is night. "BOOOOOOO!" he pouted out loud as he stepped into the water. "Who needs her." he mumbled to himself.

He was being a baby. He knew it. He had been swinging from the state of fascination and desire to frustration and depression since Turtle Princess's party. She was freaking electric that night. Her face with flushed pink from the booze he put in the punch. Who knew she was such a light weight?! She'd danced like a wild forest sprite , her golden hair shining in the lights. He was taken by the sight of her so free and uninhibited. He'd wanted to taste her skin, lick the salty dew forming as she played, so he did. Just a little, a small lick on the right cheek. It took all the self control he had to not bite her as soon as he'd done it because her cheeks turned bright red, his favorite color. He could still see it, as if the image was burned into his eyes, not that that would be unpleasant. He felt a slight clench in his groin. Fionna was a cruel temptress to do what she did, then leave him. She had to know what kissing him would do. Just the contact of those pink lips at the corner of his mouth drove him mad. He grabbed the sides of her face and smashed his lips to hers, licking them, begging for entrance, and she gave it to him. Stars, she gave it to him. Her mouth tasted of cookies and punch and it was intoxicating. He wanted more. In the back of his mind, he realized they were in the middle of a room with almost the whole Candy Kingdom in it. He put his hands on her shoulders and took a step back, urging her to come with. She stepped to him and he wrapped his arms around her and floated them to a dark quiet corner in a empty room. He sat down on a couch there and sat her in his lap, then their unbroken kiss intensified. Her arms were around his neck, one hand gripping the top back of his shirt, the other playing in his hair. Her nails grazed his scalp, enticing him even more. He put his hand on her right breast and she gave a little gasp, so tiny, but she kept kissing him, so he massaged it until he heard little moans escaping her throat. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to touch her flesh, feel her heartbeat in his hand. He put his hand under her shirt and reached for her left breast. Then she snapped back. It was like some magic spell had been broken and she drew back from him. She clamored to her feet, straightening her clothes franticly.

"Fionna? Fionna what's wro-" but she ran off. He'd stood there, stunned for about 30 seconds, then ran after her just in time to see her dragging Cake out of the front door. He'd gone home feeling like a piece of stone. He didn't know what to do or say. He figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go to her house, so he'd just laid in the bed feeling like jerk. But the next day, the guilt and abandonment wore off, replaced by desire and longing. He remembered her lips; her gasps and squeaks as he touched her. Even now, as he dried off, he couldn't clear his head of it. He was already erect at the thought of her swollen lips. He sat on the side of his bed and leaned back, his hand traveling to his eager member. 'Private parties are best anyway' he thought as he wrapped his hand around his shaft. Slowly he began to stroke up and down, thinking about her hands in his hair. He was beginning to relax when he felt her. She was here. In his house. She must have used the spell to get here and she was heading towards his room. He sat there, frozen as she got closer, hand still gripping his private (which apparently hadn't understood the impending danger at all and was still throbbing to be pet.)

She was at the top of the stairs to his bedroom. In a few seconds, she'd be at the bottom, in his underground room, with him sitting there in a t-shirt, pajama pants, and a his hand right there on his cock. He should move, and fast. 

Or should he?

'Wait. This is my house! She came here and invaded MY privacy. I can do what I want in my room and I'm not gonna stop on her account. Besides, I like it when her cheeks go red anyway, I'll wait till she has something to say, otherwise, I'll act like she isn't even here. She can't rob me of my on pleasure, even if it is at her expense.'

She was coming down there stairs, but she didn't even make it to the middle. He heard her small gasp, and it made him mentally chuckle. He heard the stair creak the tiniest bit as she shifted her weight, as if to run away. But he didn't hear her going up the steps though. Nope, she didn't run at all. So he stroked, because he knew she was watching. It just made him enjoy himself even more.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Fionna had gotten home to her treehouse and plopped down on her bed with a sigh. She was tired, but her mind was racing. She was thinking about him again. Why couldn't he just leave her mind alone? 'Feelings suck,' she thought as the ran herself a bath. As she sat in the tub cleaning her body, she thought about what it would be like if she gave in to his crazy. Would he even realize it was her choice, or would he think she was just like all those other girls in Ahh who swoon at the sight of him. 'He probably doesn't even respect me. Or take me seriously,' she mused as she rinsed herself. Drying off then putting on her favorite dress and stockings, she sat down in the living room and absent mindedly looked at the ceiling. "Why does the thought of him not really caring hurt so much?" she mumbled to herself.

She sat there for a while, losing track of time. Finally she stood up. 'This isn't me! I'm a woman of action. If I need answers, I go get them!'

"YAH!" she yelped as she grabbed her mission pack, a marker and some bug milk. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" She ran through the portal and was immediately in the foyer of Marshall's giant house. He'd moved into his own place 2 years ago. It was a huge palace on the very edge of the Nightosphere. One side over looked the busy kingdom, the other side faced the empty countryside that he'd bought so it remained untouched. They'd had band practice in the grass of it once. It was beautiful. The glowdragons and lightning beetles had flown all around them as they played. She remembered the lights bouncing off of Marshall's skin as he played his guitar. She stood there thinking about the memory for a moment.

'I hope he does like me,' she finally admitted to herself as she began running to Marshall's room in the basement at the back of the house. Finally she made it to is door. Still engrossed in thought and slightly nervous, she walked through the open door and started down the stairs. Halfway down, she took in the room.. Marshall was a surprisingly neat guy. His room was gigantic, and had lots of shelf space where everything was nicely organized. He had a dresser, mirror and nightstands like normal. What wasn't normal was how huge his bed was. Did a single guy really need a king-sized bed? It had black sheets, red pillows, a black and red comforter with an epic design on it and a Marshall on it.. A Marshall with his little Marshall in his hand being stroked like a puppy dog. She turned to stone. 'Run!' her brain screamed, and she tried to turn and get out of there, but she found herself transfixed. Why was this sight so fascinating? He was leaned back, resting on his elbows, and he was dressed, well if you consider his wanker being out dressed. Speaking of which, it was jerking slightly in his hand, even as he ran his open palm and fingers up and down its length. Fionna was no virgin, While she knew what it was, how it worked, and what to do with it, she was still intrigued and slightly excited by the sight of one being pleasured right before her eyes.

She stood watching him for about 3 minutes, mouth slightly open, when she had an idea. She would get her revenge right here and right now. Forget the answers, she get those later. Now was the time to get even. Cake had drunkenly told her about a bit of fun she'd have with her man and one of the tricks she liked to do. Tonight, Fionna would get back her control. Quietly, watching him for signs that he was aware she was getting closer, she came over to the bed. She knelt down between his open knees, smelling his soap and being oh so happy that he'd recently showered. She gulped, pushed his hand off with her left hand, grabbed his member with her right and put her mouth down on his shaft as far down as she could. She sucked as she brought her mouth back up to the top and off of him then was immediately met with sperm right on her face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He'd lost track of the situation. Fionna watching him from the staircase turned him on a lot more than he expected. He'd actually gotten into what he was doing, panting softly a bit as he teetered around the edge of release. He didn't notice her getting closer, nor did he realized she was between his legs. Then he felt her warm hands, then he felt her warm mouth. It was too much when he was already so close. He came right then in a state of ecstasy and shock. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were wide and glazed over with surprised. She wasn't even blushing. He realized the state he was in now. First full on sexual encounter with her and he'd jizzed himself within 5 seconds. Now he was the one blushing. He quickly pulled himself back on the bed, grabbed some wet wipes he kept in the nightstand and got on his knees at the bed end. He held her chin in one hand and wiped her face with the other. "Well that was embarrassing," he mumbled as he cleaned her cheeks. She finally started to come back around and muttered something unintelligible. He let go of her chin and she sat there for a moment, then shook her head and gave him a small but chaste smile.

Feeling less like she was gonna run away, he settled back on his knees and relaxed. "So… that? What was that all about…" he started to tease with a smirk. There it was! Her cheeks were instantly aflame.

"I! I was! Ugh! I WAS TRYING TO SHOW YOU THAT I CAN MAKE YOU SQUIRM TO YOU KNOW!" she yelled at him. She seemed mad, but also still kinda embarrassed too. Too bad she looked adorable. He burst with laughter, then reached down, wrapped his arms around her torso and lifted them both. He carried her towards the middle of the bed as he kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Well, looks like you made your point huh?" he asked looking at her face. She blushed and pouted her lips, but held face and stared back at him. Finally he kissed her again. This time she opened her mouth to him without prompt and he kissed her slowly and softly. He broke the kiss and saw her skin beginning to flush. He was getting excited, but this time he would slow down. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to, and he would stop whenever she wanted him to, but unless that happened, he had a Man Card to retrieve and a reputation to live up to with this one. He was gonna rock her world twice as hard for that little stunt and he intended to make sure she was going to love every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued

Chapter 2

Marshall looked over Fionna's glowing skin as she panted from their deep kiss. He reached up and undid the clasp under her chin for her hat and took it off her head. Her golden hair flowed from its prison and settled softly around her. She looked so beautiful, like an angel sitting in his bed. How did he get to be so lucky? He held her waist with one hand and with the other he gently grasped the back of her head and lifted it slightly. He placed a light kiss on her lips then slowly kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

Fionna shivered as she felt his lips tracing down her sensitive neck. She was so surprised by how gentle he was being with her. She knew he was capable of seduction, but sensuality was a new trick. She felt herself melting under his kisses, her body getting warmer as he reached under her shirt and ran his hand over the smooth skin of her waist and around to the small of her back. She gasped as he pulled her closer to him and opened his mouth to her neck. She let a small moan escape as the wet sensation made her stomach flutter.

Hearing the tiny moan from Fionna excited Marshall. He needed to hear more, in fact he wanted to hear her screaming his name, but 'Patience is a virtue,' he thought to himself and decided to keep taking this one step at a time. Until he could gain his ultimate prize, moaning would be a pleasant supplicant. He grazed his teeth along her neck then sucked hard on her skin, earning a loud squeak from her lips. Enjoying the sound, he duplicated his actions all over her collarbone and neck, leaving little red patches of skin in the wake of each kiss.

Fionna was in heaven under Marshall's attention. She wanted to feel his skin under her palms; show him how much she was enjoying his hard work. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up. Marshall relented just long enough to get it over his head. He immediately returned to her and kissed her soundly, capturing her lips roughly as she ran her fingers across his chest.

Did she know she was driving him mad? Her light touch was torturing him but two could play that game. Praying that she wouldn't bolt this time, he took his hand from the back of her head and ran it under her shirt. He placed his hand over her right breast above her bra. He didn't have to wait long for a response, and this time it was to his liking. Fionna pressed herself into his palm. He could feel her nipple hardening under his hand. Deciding he wanted to see her skin bared to him, he broke the kiss and began to take her shirt off.

Fionna prided herself in being a confident young lady, but she shivered nervously as he pulled her shirt over her head. 'I'm not afraid,' she reassured herself as he reached around to unhook her bra. The clasp came loose and Marshall pushed the straps down her shoulders, showing her breasts to him. She knew her skin was turning red from embarrassment, but she held her head high as Marshall looked at her. Suddenly, he pushed her down on the bed, grasped her breasts in his hands and brought his mouth down on her left nipple, sucking it hard. She arched her back to him as she cried out in ecstasy.

Marshall had lost his control yet again. He grunted softly as his tongue teased her nipple and she squirmed beneath him. He then switched to the other breast, licking it all over then sucking on its nipple in turn. "Marshall!" he heard her breathe as he squeezed both her breasts firmly. That was a step in the right direction, but not nearly enough. He was going to show her what real pleasure was. He reached for her waist and grabbed her skirt and panties then pulled them down her legs together, leaving Fionna in just her stockings and shoes. Marshall smirked as he looked over her bare body, thinking to himself how sexy it was to have her here in his bed in just a pair of nickers. He took a mental picture of that for later, then leaned down to kiss her again.

As Marshall kissed her, Fionna pushed down his pajama pants. She wasn't gonna be the only one naked in this party. Marshall got up and hopped off the bed and discarded his pants on the floor. Fionna took her own mental picture as he stood before her erect and panting. In a flash he moved to the end of the bed, grabbed her legs and pulled her down to the edge. She watched as he got on his knees between her thighs with wide eyes. "Marshall?" She questioned. "What are you-." She stopped short as she bucked when Marshall licked the bulb of her womanhood gently.

She smelled heavenly and tasted like exquisite as he ran his tongue all over her most sensitive place. He smiled evilly as she grinded her pelvis against his tongue. Her moans were music to his ears as he pressed his tongue into her opening. He languidly lapped at her sex, occasionally penetrating the hole with his tongue in slow, strong, pushes. Finally, he pushed one finger inside her and chuckled quietly when she screeched in pleasure. He began working his finger in and out of her and she rode it wildly. She began to shake and he knew she was nearing the edge so he removed his finger and sucked on her clit hard. She screamed and grabbed his hair, cumming on his face. He moaned as he licked up her sweet nectar and she shuddered on the bed, happy to have returned her earlier favor. He then laid back on the bed beside her and kissed her softly as she came down from her high.

Once Fionna could think straight, she broke the kiss and looked up at Marshall through half lidded eyes. He held her gaze as she rolled over on top of him straddling his waist. She could feel his member pressed against her opening. "I'm ready for you," she whispered as she lowered herself onto him and gasped as he entered her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued

Chapter 3  


Marshall bit his lip and groaned as he carved his way through her. She was so warm, her walls gripping him as he held back his instinct to thrust. He focused on her expressions and took in her emotions. As she took him all in, she hunched forward with a grimace that spelled pleasure and discomfort. Judging from the vice grip around his appendage, it had obviously been a while and he was stretching her quite a bit. She was wet, but not properly prepared. He probably should have added an extra or finger or two earlier when he was getting her ready.

Looking at her furrowed brow, he smirked. It was just like her to be so stubborn and try to push through the pain without complaint. He sat up on his elbows to connect his forehead to hers and pushed her head up so she could meet her lips with his. He kissed her softly and she melted against him, relaxing as he brought one arm around her waist. He laid back down, bringing her with him and holding her close. He then reached between them and softly rubbed her clit with himself still inside her. She moaned into his mouth as her arousal increased. They stayed that way until she was leaking fluids around his shaft while their tongues battled ferociously. Finally, she broke the kiss in heated frustration and raised her hips.

Marshall hissed as she brought herself up then down hard on his cock. She raised onto her palms and started to rock her hips back and forth. The feeling was deliciously intoxicating, his only agony coming from the need to ram straight into her. He controlled himself as she took her time pleasuring herself at her own pace.

Fionna moaned unabashed as she ground herself in a steady rhythm. He felt so good stroking her insides, and she wanted more. Changing her movements, she moved her ass up and down on him now, the swollen nub at the top of her opening rubbing against his skin on the upswings. She groaned in delight as she shivered from the sensation and focused all of her energy into how high she could get her pelvis before crashing back down. His balls where getting harder each time she came down and it urged her to go faster, knowing Marshall was enjoying her ride as much as she was. She felt Marshall's hand over her breasts now and she lost control, bucking as hard and fast as she could. The pleasure was so good. She could feel her core starting to clench.

Her bouncing breasts were taunting him. He grabbed them and massaged in time with her movements and bit his lip again when he felt her tighten. She started to shake as her orgasm began approaching, her descents become unstable. Marshall grabbed her hips now and pistoned into her, holding her still as he pulled back and thrust upwards into her as much as the bed below him would allow. "AAA- MARSHALL!" Fionna screeched as her climax hit her. She fell onto his chest weakly but Marshall wouldn't let up. He pushed in her through her orgasm and didn't stop until he felt his own release building. Sweat pricking his brow as he felt it coming, he looked down at her. She'd crumpled on him with her face slightly upturned and was biting her the tip of her tongue. Her little squeaky gasps were coming in time with his thrust. She was so fucking beautiful…

Fionna was a bundle of senses set ablaze. She could feel everything, the sweat from his chest under her cheek, her nipples hard and rubbing against his body right where her body parted from Marshall's, everything. The orgasm had rocked her world, but this was even more intense. Never had anyone taken her past that point. His hands were gripping her hips so hard she was sure she would bruise as he gave a throaty grunt and pushed as far as he could into her. She felt his penis twitching as warmth collected inside her. She felt his chest heaving up and down as he panted below her.

Trying to catch his breath, Marshall pulled out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "How are you feeling?" He murmured, raising his head to look down at her head of hair.

"Amazing," she replied softly, rubbing her fingertips over his chest in front of her. "You're amazing… I can't believe you lasted so long. I've never kept going after I came. It was so… intense. That was an awesome finish."

"Finish?" He propped up on his elbows to see her on his chest better. She raised her eyes to his as he smirked. "I'm not done with you yet, good little girl." She blushed bright red as she squeaked. "Are you tapping out, Fi-on-na," he teased, cocking his head to the side.

"I.. um… well…" she stammered as Marshall sat up slowly until they were both sitting upright. He stared at here with pure lust in his eyes.

"If you're tired," he started as he kissed her cheek, jaw, then neck. "We," a nick of teeth across the neck, "can," a lick, "sssstop," he finished with a soft bite and suck. Fionna was melting like putty and he loved it. Every second was fueling the developing raging hard-on he was sporting.

Just when Fionna thought she was satisfied, the fire started in her loins all over again. Marshall kept spreading kisses over her clavicle then he got to his knees and crawled behind her whispering into her ear. "I won't start anything else if you don't want me to," he breathed out over her lobe. Settling behind her, he licked the outer rim of her ear before smirking. "Your call, yes or no." His hands softly slid over her body, the right over her to her inner thigh, the left across her stomach.

Seduction. He was a master of it. He really didn't have to try so hard to get her to go further. At that first nibble, she was ready to go, but he wanted her melting. He was so dominating. Demanding. Destructive to her attempts of coherent thought. He insisted on bringing her to the brink of madness. Before, there was confusion, tension, and anxiety. Now, there was desire and desperation, need even. She realized she wanted him all over her. She wanted to drown in submission to him and whatever he wanted to do to her because… it would feel good. She could trust him to make her feel good, to be good to her. She could trust him to bring her to holy places in the most unholy ways. Dirty and dark but yet so pure and righteous and only he could do this for her. He wanted her and she wanted him. "Yes."

Marshall only gave a breath's hesitation. Her yes gave him the strangest feeling. It was almost as though something inside him changed. In a moment, he had been given a new purpose. It wasn't just lust anymore. Now, it was a mission. He was going to claim her. He was going to pour the very fiber of his being into her body until he couldn't move anymore to show her how he felt about her. He wasn't even sure what word could be used to describe it. He just knew that it was burning, possessive, calming, so many things… He didn't know. 'I just hope she likes me.'

While so much went through Marshall's head, it certainly went through quickly. Once she said yes, there was one second of stillness, then things moved so quickly it felt like a blur. Marshall shifted her hips back firmly and brought her on all fours. Fionna gasped in surprise, then ecstasy as she felt Marshall's tongue enter her slit. She shuddered as he worked it inside her, then licked and sucked all over her sex. She screeched in fantastic pleasure as she felt him shove his member deep into her body from behind in a fast, hard stab.

So sweet. Delicious. He could feel her heartbeat through his dick she was so tight! She wasn't going to be able to feel her legs in the morning. With the biggest grin, he pulled back and slammed into her. Again, the screech. It made him feel so fucking proud. He repeated his hard slam again. Then again. Hard and slow as he opened her swollen and sensitive pussy all over again. He remained at this slow pace, teasing her and testing his patience as long as he could until he heard her small whimper. "Marshall, please…".

That broke him. He pushed his body against her over and over with no regard to anything except his feeling and giving it to her. Clenching her hips, he beat his body to hers as she moaned his name continuously. Her arms gave out and she gripped the sheet as he plowed into her heat. She was already strating the gripping that signaled her impending climax. He started to pump faster, leaning forward to increase momentum. Finally, she started to convulse as she started to cum.

The orgasm was even more intense this time and the super sensitivity started again. True to last time, Marshall didn't stop. In fact, he did more. He slowed only for a few moments to grab her wrists and pull her up. "I want you to feel me, Fionna," she heard him say. Then he pulled almost all the way out and rammed in all the way until she felt him fill her completely then continue pushing in, bringing her back onto him. She started to scream his name in pleasure as her nipples slightly brushed against the sheets. When he pushed in really hard, his balls hit her engorged clit. How could he keep going so fast? She swore she'd just come not too long ago and now it was happening again. She squeezed her eyes shut as she started to hold him bodily. He gave a small shout as he pumped his own cum into her, trembling but still pushing.

Marshall released her wrists and let her fall back onto the bed. He was pouring with sweat and had just jizzed for the third time that night. What a beautiful feeling it was just to be doing this to her. Her poor back was heaving and whether she knew it or not, her hips were softly rocking against him, maybe from the sheer residual momentum. He pulled out and leaned down, dropping tiny kisses down her spine. He then turned her over and looked at her body again. She was so right to him. Simply impeccable. He looked at her swollen lips and needed them. He captured them at once. Despite how tired she had seemed, she responded with fever. He ran his hands over her body as though he wanted to remember every curve by heart. He traced over her breasts her abdomen, her hips, her ass, and finally to her core once again as he found himself getting hard yet again.

He lovingly ran his fingers over her pussy and stroked her pearl. She mewed and pressed onto his hand. Despite everything, did she really want more? He was addicting and she felt like his body was her lifeline. If she could just feel him stroke her deep inside a little longer, she would be complete. "Marshall…" she gasped. "I need you… please, a little more… I'm sorry, I need a little more…"

He could practically see stars right now. "Never be sorry. You can always have me. I belong to you, Fionna." He entered her immediately. He fit into her as if she was made for him. Slowly he pushed in and out of her with as much sensuality as he could muster. He pulled her up to meet his hips as close as he could get her then leaned down to lick the valley between her peaks. Burying himself between them he placed kisses and nips wherever his mouth could reach until he finally got her right nipple. He sucked and licked it heartily then treated the other. "Fionna," he murmured against her chest.

With every push into her, it felt like small electric shocks were reverberating through her whole body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrusts with enthusiasm. The pleasure was so intense, tears started to pool in her eyes as she felt the telltale contracting of her vaginal walls start.

Marshall let out a low wail, and gave in. He lost himself in sensation as he rode her body with animalistic grunts. He sheathed himself and pushed against her cervical barrier harshly with each penetration. He looked at her face to see her mouth open in a silent scream, a small dribble of drool leaving the side of her mouth. Not slowing down, her licked it up then sucked on her bottom lips as she made little squealing pants that got louder and harsher until she started stuttering.

"Ma.. ma.. MA.. Marshall? Marshall! I can't take anymore!," she choked out falling back onto the bed and grasping desperately for the bed coverings.

He grabbed her hands and put them on his neck so she could hold on to him. "I've got you." He grabbed her legs and pushed them apart as far as he could then fucked her with everything he had. "Scream for me, Fionna!" he commanded as he pummeled into her with all his strength then released in her.

Fionna saw light. She felt the wave from their orgasm pulse through her whole being, flashing her insides in cold for moment. She screamed as she came all over him inside her, her eyes rolling to white then snapping shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completion

Chapter 4

Marshall Lee panted softly, buried in the crook of Fionna neck. He knew now he wasn't lucky, he was blessed. Lifting off her body, he looked down at her flushed cheeks, body glistening with sweat. Her eyes where closed and her hair was spread all around her head. Seeing her sprawled on his black sheets made something stir inside of him, it felt poignant, but he liked it. The sight of her petite body burned into his mind. "Perfect..." he mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes halfway, eyes shining below their coverings. He would never get tired of seeing those blue orbs. He leaned back down and kissed her lips once more softly as he pulled out of her. Floating over to his closet, he grabbed a blanket off the top shelf and draped it over Fionna's body, then got under it himself. He then pulled her closer to him and snuggled his chin into her hair.

Fionna was in bliss. After coming from the height of pleasure, her whole body felt exhausted and all she wanted was to sleep. When she saw Marshall leave the bed, she was surprised to feel longing and disappointment. She closed her eyes and wished the odd feelings away. To her relief, she felt the blanket cover her body and Marshall pull her close. As she leaned in and rested her head on his chest, she felt warmth spread through her chest. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it for that matter. Tilting her head back, she looked up at Marshall. He stared back at her for a moment, then smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and leaned her head back to his chest. 'I must be crazy,' she thought to herself. 'I can't get all mushy and stuff. All we did was had sex. No need to get weird about it. Besides, I don't want to make it akw-'

Marshall was almost asleep when Fionna moved her head and looked at him. She looked confused, but adorable and he couldn't help but smile. She looked like she was going to say something, then she just put her head back down. He stayed looking at her hair where her face used to be. Was she angry? Embarrassed? What did she want to say? 'It doesn't matter. She'll say what she wants when she's ready. She always does.' He smiled again, leaned back and pulled her bangs away from her forehead. He placed a quick kiss on her there, then returned to his place in all her darned hair and whispered "Goodnight, Fionna."

Fionna smiled widely then. 'Damn, why is he so sweet sometimes?' Closing her eyes, she whispered back, "Goodnight, Marshall."

The next day, Marshall woke up to warmth beside him. Chuckling softly, he looked over and saw Fionna laying on her back, one arm draped over his chest and one leg over his. Apparently she was a wild sleeper. That wasn't surprising though. Slowly, he pulled himself from under her limbs and slid off the bed. Looking back her again, he grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.

Fionna groaned as someone shook her awake. As her senses started to come alive, she first noticed the smell of pancakes and bacon. "Mmmm... Cake, you're so great... making me breakfast and all," she mumbled as she sat up in the bed, eyes still closed.

Marshall smirked. "Cake isn't here, Blondie," he teased.

Fionna's face scrunched in confusion as she sat still but didn't open her eyes. By now, the blanket that was once covering her naked chest had completed its slow journey to pool at her waist. Marshall felt himself exciting as he looked at her cute pink nipples. Unable to resist the impulse, he crept over to the bed and sat beside her. Before her eyes could open all the way, he placed one hand on her waist and used the other to grab her breast and attacked her nipple with his mouth.

Eyes shooting open, Fionna yelped and look down at Marshall. He moved away from her chest with a devilish grin. "That woke you up!" he chirped. "Come eat before I have you for breakfast." She blushed and moved to get off the bed as Marshall walked to the dresser. Standing around looking for her clothes, she was shocked when clothes fell on her head.

"Hahahaha! I forgot to say catch!" He was holding his belly laughing at her.

"Quit being an idiot, Marshall," Fionna pouted as she put her foot through his drawstring shorts.

Marshall walked over catching his breath. "Okay, okay, I'm done laughing." He grabbed the shirt and waited for her to straighten up, then pulled it over her head, helping her put it over her bare torso.

He leaned in close as he pulled her hair free from under the back of the shirt. "Did you sleep well?" he whispered.

"Hnn... yeah..." she breathed out, his breath warming her neck. Her cheeks were warming again, along with another area that had already gotten a jump start when he played with her nipple.

"Good," he answered and gave her a heated kiss. She answered without hesitation, bringing her arms around his neck. They stayed that way until they parted for air. "Come on."

He led her to an attached room beyond a door in the corner where she found a tv, couch, and coffee table with two plates. They turned on the tv and watched while they ate. Marshall got up at one point and came back with juice, then pulled her over into his lap as they finished a movie.

Once it was over, he pulled her to his body bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

"Hey!" she squeaked, surprised. He just chuckled, as he sat her on her feet before the tub. She looked down to see that it was already full of water and bubbles.

"I thought you might want a bath," he said as he walked towards the bathroom door. "I'll wash your clothes while you're washing your baaaahdeeeeh!" He sang as he closed the door behind him.

With a sigh, Fionna stripped his clothes off her body and dipped a toe in the water. It was still hot. 'He must have run straight hot water in here for it to still be this warm, but when? OH! The juice!' She blushed yet again as she stepped into the tub and sank into the water. This was all new to her. She'd had a boyfriend before, and he was cool and all, but he wasn't sweet, nor was he thoughtful like Marshall was being. It made her heart feel funny. Submerging her head under the water, she let her thoughts drift to the night before. How did it come to her bathing in his tub? Rewinding the night and looking over the steamy events of before, she realized she couldn't remember why she even came over! Concentrating, she remembered the concert, and her confusion about Marshall, specifically how he felt about her. Well, it was clear that he at least found her attractive, but was that all? She resurfaced and sighed. Now things were even more complicated. At first, confronting him would have been straight forward and to the point, no foolery. Now there were... feelings. Stirrings in her chest that she could explain if she could accept them were happening again. "Lee..." she murmured, eyes fixed on her hands in the water.

"Yeah?" Her eyes shot up to find him floating beside the tub.

"What are you doing in here?" she inquired, surprised, but not so much.

"I knocked on the door and asked if you were almost finished but you didn't answer, so I came in. You okay?"

Fionna looked back down into the water. Finally she took in a breath. "Marshall, what am I to you?"

"Whatever you want to be."

She closed her eyes. Why was he being indirect? "What does that even mean? I want to know how you see me."

For a moment there was silence, then there was splashing and pressure as Marshall moved her legs and sat in the tub in front of her, still in his clothes. Fionna noticed but didn't say anything as she watched him lean back, his legs under and outside hers. He looked back at her, matching her stare, then finally sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I am a creature of darkness. I live in the dark, I'm surrounded by darkness, I am submerged in darkness. Everything and everyone I know are either a part of my world, or they aren't. When I leave the Nightoshpere, I see my friends, but they are in a different place, full of light, so nothing shines there. What good is a candle when everything is already bright? Once I return back here, they stay where they are, so their light does nothing to change my world. Then there was you. You are the only thing that stays with me when I come home. After so many years of always chasing something I felt like I would never have; now I have found one person who was willing to come to me and shine in the darkness so I could see who I really am. I'm still me, I'm still here, but after knowing you, I know what I am and what I want to be." He closed his eyes, face still to the skies. "You are my light."

Fionna looked at his soaked form and stared in wonder as he spoke. All this time, she thought he was toying with her, messing with her emotions. Now, she was finding it hard to believe that she meant that much to him. It was scary almost to see him so vulnerable, but her heart felt warm when he finished. There was pride, there was compassion, and there was a burning desire to be close to him, like a bond that she knew was there before now, but suddenly it was so much stronger that she felt like it was choking her breath away in the most exquisite way. She shifted in the tub, pitching forward to move her body to his. As he moved his gaze back down to her she put her arms around his neck and settled in his lap, pressing her bare body to his clothed one. She leaned her head to the side of his neck and gave him a soft kiss where his bite marks were, then nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

Marshall brought his arms around her and held her. They sat in silence for a long time, content with the peaceful moment. Finally, when the water was tepid and bubbles all fizzled out, Marshall moved his hands to either sides of her hips and pull her away from him just enough to look at her. "Your turn," he murmured.

She wasn't good with words like he was. She had feelings she knew were there, but she wasn't sure how to say how she felt to him. She'd come for answers from him, but now she didn't know how to give him any, not with words anyway. With that in mind, she placed her lips on his softly. He responded immediately and kissed her back fiercely. When they broke to breath, she sighed. "Can we keep it simple? How about I just call you my boyfriend?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, that will work..." He pulled her to his chest again then lifted them out of the tub. Settling them on their feet, he gave her another passionate kiss, then smirked against her lips, "... for now."

End


End file.
